The Ninja
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Davey gets a mysterious visitor at her home one day. A continuation of the Stark Daughter series. Fem!Davis and no flames please!


"The Ninja"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Six years had gone by since the DigiDestineds had defeated MaloMyotismon, or rather, Davia 'Davey' Stark had found a way to gain even more power for the rest of the DigiDestineds to destroy him while the rest of the kids wanted to hide in their dream worlds and give up.

She had become greatly disgusted with how easily her teammates always seemed to want to give up when they faced a monster who was even more powerful than their Digimon were.

When they first met SkullGreymon, Takeru 'TK' Taikaishi and Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya were frozen in fear along with Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida, wanting to run away as fast as they could.

After Kimeramon had proved to be mad and untamable, they wanted to run away once again and would have left the mutated Digimon to destroy the Digital World simply because they were too scared of facing someone that powerful.

It was Davey and Veemon who had been the ones who truly defeated the evil Digimon that appeared over the course of the year.

Davey had found her Digi-Egg of Friendship and used its power to have Veemon armor Digivolve into Raidramon and he had defeated SkullGreymon.

Then, she had found the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles and used it to make Veemon golden armor Digivolve into Magnamon who defeated Kimeramon along with some help from Wormmon who transferred his energy to the Royal Knight to give him a power boost.

Lastly, it had been Davey who had refused to give in to her desires and be selfish like the rest of the DigiDestineds who wanted to hide away in their perfect realities since she was already happy with her life the way it was.

She had used what was meant to be a weapon against her and the rest of the children to weaken them and used her desire for Veemon to become powerful enough to defeat MaloMyotismon to stop the mad titan.

Angered that the rest of the DigiDestineds were simply going to allow the universe to be destroyed because they wanted to remain hidden in their fake realities that MaloMyotismon had created to distract them, Davey had cut off all ties with her teammates and only kept in contact with Ken Ichijouji and Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi after her family moved to New York.

She didn't bother saying good-bye to the group in person since she worried she would lose control of her temper and use a few choice words that would make the children of Light and Hope faint in shock.

Izzy and Ken were the only ones she gave a proper good-bye to since they were the only members of the team she actually liked and viewed as friends.

The reason for the move was because her older sister, Jun Motomiya, had gotten into a design school in New York and the three women decided to live there.

Hearing about the move, Davey's father had bought a house for his daughter, step-daughter and girlfriend to live in and had even built a garage for his child to work on her projects in.

The garage had been built in a more secluded area in New York since he had a feeling his daughter might accidentally cause a few explosions during her work just like he did and his father had.

Davey loved New York and spent most of her free time drawing in Central Park, enjoying the life and energy of the city.

At the moment, the 17 year old girl was sitting down at her usual bench and was sketching a jet that she had dreamt up in her imagination and wanted to get it down on paper while it was still fresh in her mind.

DemiVeemon was seated beside her, licking an ice cream cone while his partner worked.

As she was busy sketching, she heard her phone ringing and she reached into her sweater pocket, pulling out the Stark Phone.

Honestly, she hated that the Stark Phones were transparent and felt like it was made of glass, but her father didn't listen to her about the design since he preferred it.

Seeing the image of her father on the phone, Davey shook her head and answered the phone, holding it up to her ear.

"Hi, Daddy." She greeted.

"Hey, princess! How's my favorite girl?" Anthony 'Tony' Stark greeted.

Hearing old rock music playing in the background, Davey was able to assume that Tony was down in his lab working on one of his projects.

"I'm fine. DemiVeemon and I are in Central Park right now." She informed.

"What're you doing?" Tony asked.

"Dad, I know for a fact that you hacked the satellites and you're staring down at me right now." Davey said.

"Psh! No. What makes you say...? Okay, yeah, I am. How did you know?" Her father questioned.

"Because I know you. Anyway, what are you doing in the lab right now? Don't you have some meeting or presentation to get to?" Davey asked as she continued her sketching.

"I'm finishing up some modifications on an engine for my car. Also, hiding from Pepper. Have a feeling she has some complaining to do about a little stunt I pulled the other night at a friend's birthday party." Tony said.

"Yeah, I think I heard Mom complaining about you doing something. I didn't listening. I never do when someone complains about whatever you do to piss people off." Davey informed.

Chuckling was heard on the other end of the phone and the music was turned down in the lab.

"Uh oh. I'm caught. Talk to you later, honey." Tony muttered.

"Have fun getting yelled at." Davey smirked.

Her father gave a sarcastic laugh at that before he hung up on his daughter, turning his attention onto his secretary Virginia "Pepper" Potts who was glaring at him.

Laughing, Davey ended the call and turned her attention back onto her drawing.

"Davey, can we go to the zoo? I heard that there's a new exhibit that has a snow leopard in it." DemiVeemon brought up.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. I can even do some sketches of the animals." Davey smiled down at her partner.

"Yay!" DemiVeemon cheered making Davey laugh.

Packing up her sketch pad and scooping DemiVeemon into her arms, Davey then made her way off to the Central Park Zoo, eager to enjoy the rest of her Saturday while it lasted.

Hailing a cab, Davey climbed inside and smiled at the Indian man who was in the driver's seat.

"Hey, Dopinder!" She greeted the man.

"Hello, Ms. Motomiya. Where am I taking you today?" The kind man asked.

"Central Park Zoo. Checking out the new exhibit today." Davey explained.

"Oh, sounds like fun. All right, buckle up, and I'll get you there in no time." Dopinder said.

Smiling at the soft-spoken and kind hearted man, Davey buckled her seatbelt as he then drove off carefully down the street, making his way down to the zoo.

Parking outside of the Central Park Zoo, Dopinder then checked the meter and turned to look back at Davey who was taking her wallet out of her back.

"That'll be $14.95." He said.

"Here you go. Thanks for the ride, Dopinder!" Davey said as she gave the man $15 and climbed out of the car.

"Have fun, Ms. Motomiya!" Dopinder called after her before driving away.

Smiling at the man, Davey closed the cab door behind her and watched as the man drove off.

"Davey, come on, let's hurry!" DemiVeemon whined.

"Okay, calm down. I swear, you get more childish with age." Davey teased.

Walking into the zoo and paying for her ticket, Davey started roaming around, taking in the sight of the animals.

Everywhere she looked, she found children being carried around by their parents and she smiled at the sight of a little girl clinging to her father's hand, asking to go see the monkey exhibit.

It reminded her of the first time her father took her to the zoo and she had been able to see a black jaguar, one of her favorite animals, in person behind a glass cage.

Tony Stark was known as a billion, genius, playboy philanthropist by the media, but what they really didn't know was that all of the women who claimed to have slept with him were lying for their 20 minutes of fame and that he was in a loving relationship with the mother of his daughter.

The only people who knew the truth were Margaret "Peggy" Carter, James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Harold "Happy" Hogan and his fiancé Pepper.

A few hours later, after Davey drew multiple drawings of the beautiful snow leopard, the girl decided to go to her garage to do some work on a car her father had given her.

She insisted she get an old car since she wanted to be able to fix it up because she felt it would be fun.

Amused by this, Tony had found his daughter a 1970 Ford Mustang for her 17th birthday and the girl was highly pleased that she would be able to take it apart and fix it properly.

Calling Dopinder to come pick her up, Davey was given a ride to her garage and spoke to the Indian man about his day, learning he was having a few problems in love and she wished him luck.

Pulling her key out of her jeans' pocket, Davey stared up at the two story tall house that was a shade of coral with a black roof and a few windows that have stain glass windows.

Unlocking the mahogany door, Davey walked inside and smiled at the sight of the hallway that was painted a light shade of blue and had a few pictures of her family hanging on the walls.

Walking into the kitchen, which had been painted cream white, and set DemiVeemon down on the oak table.

"Okay, you try not to get into any trouble or burn the place down. I'm heading into my workshop to work on the car." Davey said.

"Okay. I'll just look for something to eat." DemiVeemon said as he climbed down onto the floor.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Davey then took off her sweater and set her bag down on the table, making her way out into the garage.

As she made her way over, she heard what sounded like heavy breathing and she froze.

Someone was in the house.

Maybe she should have listened to her father when he insisted she have JARVIS installed into the house.

Making her way over to the desk that was in the corner, Davey pulled out a hand gun and made sure that it was loaded and the safety was off.

Creeping her way to the garage, Davey gently eased the door open and stepped inside, searching for the intruder.

As she walked, she saw that the window had been broken and knew that that was how the person broke in.

Following the sound of the breathing, Davey found the body of a muscular man lying on the floor.

He was dressed in a pair of black boots, black pants that fitted his nicely sculpted legs and rump, and he wore a navy colored hoodie along with black gloves.

What caught the girl's attention was the blood that was on the floor underneath the man's body.

Shocked by what she saw, Davey holstered the gun and slowly made her way over to the man, checking him over to see how he was injured.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Davey asked softly.

Tensing up, the man slowly turned, revealing a pair of gorgeous blue eyes that peered up at the girl through his long chestnut colored hair.

Freezing at the sight of the man, Davey felt her cheeks grow warm when he saw how handsome he was.

Snapping her gaze down onto his side, she saw the blood leaking out of it and her worry grew.

"What happened? How did you get hurt?" She asked him.

The man remained silent, his eyes roaming over the form of the young woman in front of him, trying to access her threat level.

She was a pretty thing with long raspberry colored hair that flowed down to her hips in thick curls, had flawless skin and expressive brown eyes.

Her body was quite curvy, but wasn't overly thin like most women he had seen lately and she was dressed in a pair of jeans, ankle boots that had two inch heels, a spaghetti strapped white top and a gold choker that had a large orange gemstone.

He watched as she kneeled down in front of him, her face forming into one of concern as she stared down at his wound.

"How did you get that wound?" She asked him.

Recognizing the language she was using to be English, the man snapped out of his observations as he realized the girl wasn't a threat.

"I was stabbed." He stated.

Eyes growing wide at that, Davey tried to ignore the shiver that raced up her spine at the sound of the man's voice, loving how deep and gruff it sounded.

"Stabbed? But why did you break into my house?" She asked him.

"It was far away. I could hide here." He explained.

He didn't understand why he was telling the young woman these things, but there was just something about her that felt so innocent and pure, it compelled him to tell her what was wrong with him.

"I see. Take your vest off." She ordered.

Confused by the sudden change in subject, the man raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm not letting you bleed out all over my floor. Get that vest off and I'll grab the first aid kit. If you won't go to the hospital, then I'll fix your side up." She told him.

The girl then stood up, walking over to a cupboard in the garage and opened it up, searching through it for a white box.

As she did this, the man sat up and carefully shrugged his sweater off and started to pull off his shirt, confused over why the girl was helping him.

He had broken into her home and she was insistent on helping him instead of turning him into the police.

Then again, if she had tried to fight him off or try to call the police, then he would easily be able to kill her, especially since they were in an area that had plenty of objects that could be used as a weapon.

"Okay, I got it." Davey said as she walked back over.

She kneeled down in front of the man and opened the box, pulling up a small bottle of peroxide to clean the wound.

Looking back up at the man, Davey's eyes were drawn to the bare torso and felt her body grow hot at the sight of it.

Why did the man have to be handsome and have a sexy body to go with it?

Her eyes couldn't stay off of his arms, amazed with how large and powerful they looked, wanting to have them wrapped around her.

Snapping her head away, Davey then glanced at his left arm and she froze when she saw that it wasn't flesh colored.

"Whoa." She muttered.

The man's arm looked thick and powerful like the right one, only it was made out of metal and was attacked to his shoulder that was littered with scars.

Feeling self-conscious over the way the girl was staring at his arm, the man shrugged his sweater over it, wanting to hide.

"I'll just go." He said and was about to stand up.

"Hey, whoa, take it easy. You're hurt, remember. Sorry I stared at your arm; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Davey apologized and felt her cheeks burning red.

Looking down at the girl and seeing the mortified expression on her face, the man felt compelled to not leave her.

Settling back down on the floor, the man waited for her to get to work.

Seeing that he wasn't leaving, Davey took out some cotton balls and poured peroxide on it.

"Okay, this is to clean your stab wound. Don't want it to get infected. It'll sting, though." She warned gently.

Not responding, the man allowed her to clean his wound, clenching his teeth together as he felt the sting to his wound.

Instead of reacting to the pain by lashing out like he normally would, the man focused on something else.

He noticed that scent of honey, strawberries and nectar that filled his nose and he started breathing it in, enjoying the scent that calmed his mind.

"This looks like it'll need stitches. You won't mind if I do it, will you?" Davey asked him.

He nodded at her, watching as those small, calloused hands took out a needle and thread, preparing to stitch him up.

"Sorry if this hurts." She said.

Gently holding the skin together, Davey then pushed the needle through, feeling the man quivering under her touch.

Ignoring the feeling of disgust that was growing at pulling a needle through his skin, Davey continued her work until she finally finished and tied it up, cutting the thread.

"There we go, hun. We're all done here." Davey said.

Glancing down at the work that was done, the man didn't see anything wrong with it, but he was stunned by how gentle she was when she patched him up.

Whenever he was hurt, the people that usually patched him up were never gentle or kind about it.

He was stunned by this and enjoyed feeling her hands on his body.

Standing up, the man pulled his shirt and sweater back on.

"I need to go." He told her.

"Um, are you sure? Shouldn't you take it easy with that wound? You lost quite a bit of blood and that isn't healthy." Davey said as she packed up the kit.

"Don't worry about it, doll. I'll be fine." The man said.

Surprised by what he had called her, Davey looked up to speak with him, only to find he had disappeared.

"What the... Is that guy a damn ninja?" Davey asked in disbelief.

Standing up and staring down at her shirt that now had blood stains on it, Davey groaned in annoyed and pulled it off, not being bothered with walking around her own home in only a bra and jeans.

She went up to her room and put on a grey t-shirt before she went back downstairs to clean up the mess and decided to simply go back home to her mother and sister, wanting to put what happened today out of her head.

The end.


End file.
